Absorbent articles such as infant diapers, training pants and adult incontinence garments typically comprise elastic leg cuffs and or barrier cuffs to reduce leakage of exudates from the article. Often, they also comprise an elasticated waist band to improve the fit and comfort when the wearer is moving. A certain type of diapers for feces isolation comprises (also) a topsheet with a large opening with there along elastic bands to ensure correct alignment of the topsheet and the opening with the anus of the user, and to thus ensure optimum reception and isolation of the feces under the topsheet.
These elasticated portions of such articles typically comprise a laminate of an elastic material attached to a non-elastic sheet, such as a plastic film, or nonwoven material, obtained by attaching the elastic material in stretched state to the sheet. The resulting laminate thus comprises in unstretched, contracted state and in partially stretched state a surplus of sheet material that forms wrinkles.
Such elasticated portions of the diaper may be uncomfortable in use, due to the pressure of the elastic portions on the skin and/or due to rubbing of the wrinkled elasticated portions over the skin.
The inventors have also found that even if the user does not experience the elasticated portions as uncomfortable, the red skin marks caused by the elasticated portions may still be perceived by the care taker as uncomfortable for the user.
The inventors have also found that in use the most stringent problem is the presence of pressure marks close to the sensitive areas of the users, e.g., the genitals. They found surprisingly that provided the pressure marks are reduced on the skin close to the genitals, the diaper will be (perceived to be) more comfortable.
The inventors have found that by providing elastic portions, e.g., elasticated leg cuffs, in the absorbent article (diaper), that have a (small) zone with only a minor degree of elastication, or no elastication at all, that correspond in use with these sensitive areas, and that have larger zones with higher degrees of elastication, an absorbent article (e.g., diaper) is obtained that still maintain an excellent elastic profile and performance and at the same type has a highly reduced or no pressure mark problem and that is more comfortable in use.